


Sognami che io farò lo stesso

by Nuraicha



Series: Essenza di Gioventù [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Saxon es el nuevo alumno en la Escuela Farringham y la enfermera Redfern considera que la única persona que puede ayudarle a resolver sus problemas es el profesor John Smith.</p><p>Precuela de "L'inferno è dentro di te, ma sembra il cielo", se puede leer sin haber leído el fic anterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sognami che io farò lo stesso

**Author's Note:**

> Ni yo misma pensaba que seguiría escribiendo sobre este verse, pero aquí me tenéis. En este fic se explica más detalladamente cual fue el detonante de los eventos que se vieron en "L'inferno è dentro di te, ma sembra il cielo", aunque se puede leer este sin haber leído el otro fic (que es un PWP, cuando esto sí que tiene trama).
> 
> Para los que no hayan leído el fic previo, en esta serie el Master se ha rejuvenecido con ayuda de su destornillador láser hasta convertirse en un adolescente, con la intención de corromper a John Smith, el Doctor transformado en humano que vimos en "Human Nature" y "The Family of Blood" (no hay spoilers de estos episodios, pero todo tiene más sentido si se han visto).
> 
> Dedicado a Lucía (david-tenninch71.tumblr.com) que quería una continuación. ¡Espero que te guste!
> 
> No sé si añadiré algo más a esta serie, aunque tengo alguna ligera idea de lo que podría venir después.

Todo empezó cuando la enfermera Redfern le contó, durante uno de sus paseos por el pueblo, que estaba bastante preocupada por el nuevo alumno de la Escuela Farringham, un chico llamado Harold Saxon. Hacía poco más de un mes que había llegado a la escuela y ya había pasado varias veces por la enfermería, quejándose de minucias como fuertes dolores de cabeza o nauseas. Sin embargo, al examinarlo, lo había encontrado con una salud excelente, excepto por los moratones que cubrían sus brazos.

– Creo que los otros chicos le pegan, John – le había confesado ella.

John trató de calmarla, asegurándola que hablaría con Saxon. No obstante, el primer intento había sido un fracaso: el muchacho había respondido a todas sus preguntas con monosílabos y John le había dejado marchar, frustrado.

– No he conseguido sonsacarle nada, Joan – la comentó más tarde, mientras tomaban una taza de té en los aposentos de ella – Quizá las aguas se han calmado y ha hecho nuevos amigos.

Joan depositó su taza sobre el plato que sostenía y lo miró, pensativamente.

– Eso espero. A veces creo que es un crimen enviar a un niño tan pequeño a estudiar a un internado, a miles de millas de distancia de todo lo que conoce.

John la sonrió con cariño pero negó brevemente con la cabeza, antes de añadir:

– Querida Joan, los niños deben aprender disciplina desde pequeños. De todas formas, el señorito Saxon ya no es ninguna criatura: no le debe faltar mucho para cumplir los 16. Dentro de poco, podrá luchar por su patria.

Ella no compartía su opinión, pero se tragó sus palabras, sabiendo que todos los profesores eran firmes partidarios de ir a la guerra si esta sucedía, como estaban tan empeñados en creer.

 

***

 

Apenas dos semanas después de su charla, Joan le confirmó que el “asunto Saxon” no se había arreglado: el chico había acudido de nuevo a verla, con más moratones de los cuales no quería explicar su procedencia.

– Pero no es sólo eso… Me ha comentado que está preocupado por su salud mental.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó intrigado, levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

– Me dijo que tenía sueños extraños que no comprendía y que lo asustaban… Intenté averiguar exactamente a qué se refería, pero no osó decir una palabra más; entonces le pedí que fuera a tu alcoba después de la cena, porque recordé tu diario y pensé que si existía alguien cualificado en esta escuela para hablar de sueños eras tú.

John se sintió ofendido y avergonzado: su diario era algo muy personal y no podía creer que Joan hubiera hablado de él a un alumno.

Ella interpretó correctamente el brillo airado en su mirada y posó una mano con delicadeza sobre su brazo, con la intención de tranquilizarle:

– No le he hablado de tus asuntos personales: simplemente le dije que contigo podría conversar sobre ello con tranquilidad, porque le escucharías y no le juzgarías.

John contempló la mano de ella que reposaba sobre su hombro, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Joan pareció percatarse de que quizá el contacto había sido demasiado íntimo y la retiró precipitadamente, aclarándose la garganta y mirando en otra dirección.

– Eh… sí. Sí, supongo que está bien. De acuerdo, Joan, veré al chico esta noche.

 

***

 

Harold Saxon no parecía más propenso a hablar que la primera vez que John se había reunido con él, pero quizá el hecho de que casi llevara dos meses siendo su profesor ayudaría a que por fin se abriese, o al menos eso esperaba John Smith.

Sentándose en una butaca en frente de él, John lo sonrió para tranquilizarle, aunque Harry parecía calmado, frío incluso, mirándole con ojos impenetrables. Una mirada demasiado dura para un adolescente, se dijo John.

– Buenas noches, Saxon. La enfermera Redfern me ha comentado que quizá le interesaría hablar conmigo – mantuvo un tono neutral, esperando que esto le indicara que todo iría bien y que esto no era ni un castigo ni una lección.

Él se limitó a asentir, tamborileando con los dedos sendos brazos de la butaca. John se distrajo momentáneamente siguiendo el recorrido que hacían las blancas yemas, hasta conseguir desviar la mirada de nuevo a la cara de su pupilo.

– Saxon – esta vez su voz había adquirido un tono más empático –, quiero que sepa que nosotros no tenemos ninguna responsabilidad sobre las cosas que soñamos.

Esto pareció atraer su atención, cruzando por sus ojos una chispa de interés e incluso alivio.

– ¿Ah, no?

John sonrió y agitó la cabeza con seguridad.

– No. Los sueños no son premoniciones, ni pensamientos lógicos. La mecánica del cerebro es compleja y los estudiosos aún no la comprenden del todo, pero no debe preocuparse por ellos. No está despierto, por lo tanto no es responsable de lo que su mente imagina cuando está durmiendo.

Harry dejó de tamborilear sobre los reposabrazos y llevó las manos a su regazo, apretándolas con fuerza. Su nerviosismo parecía evidente.

– Pero, profesor Smith, yo creo… – se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, y John tuvo la impresión de que sabía lo que diría a continuación.

Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un adolescente. Si no se equivocaba, era fácil de adivinar el tipo de sueños que estaba teniendo. Esto sería bastante embarazoso para ambos, pero a John no se le ocurría otra manera de tranquilizarlo que hablar del tema.

– Adelante, Saxon – lo animó.

Él suspiró, como tomando valor para continuar, y finalmente declaró:

– Yo creo que sí soy responsable de mis sueños – admitió, evitando los ojos de John.

– No, Saxon, no lo es. A su edad… se pueden soñar muchas cosas que se podrían considerar… inadecuadas – al decir esa palabra, Harry lo volvió a observar, con interés renovado –, pero eso no significa que usted, como pequeño caballero que es, realmente ansíe que esos sueños sucedan.

Para su sorpresa, Harry sonrió, levantando solamente una de las comisuras del labio y volviendo a apoyar una mano en el reposabrazos. La otra, sin embargo, permaneció en su regazo, tamborileando en un ritmo de cuatro sobre su muslo.

– El problema, profesor, es que lo deseo. Cada noche me voy a la cama esperando que los sueños vuelvan y pienso todo el día en ellos – aunque su voz había sido inocente y todo él desprendía un aire de pudor, los ojos de Harry dejaban translucir un cierto aire de burla que puso nervioso a John, que no llegaba a comprender el sutil cambio que se había experimentado en el díscolo alumno.

Se estaba haciendo patente que esta conversación no traería nada bueno, y John intentó relajar su postura, que se había tensado ante el último comentario.

– Lo importante es que no realice ninguna… acción, al respecto de esos sueños – respondió secamente.

John no era el hombre más religioso de la escuela, pero sí que sabía que había ciertas cosas que estaban mal, si es que los sueños de Harry realmente se orientaban en esa dirección.

Harry abrió ligeramente la boca, en un gesto de inocente desconocimiento.

– Señor, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

John alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de los sermones desde el púlpito de la capilla y los severos castigos que se infligían a aquellos que eran capturados _in fraganti_ , la mayor parte de los alumnos no era ajeno a la estimulación manual de sus partes menos caballerescas. Era imposible que Harry, llevando ya dos meses en la escuela, no hubiera oído hablar del tema. ¿O quizá era él el que se estaba confundiendo y los sueños de Harry no eran sobre materia carnal?

Armándose de paciencia, John se reclinó lo suficiente, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de Harry.

– Quizá es hora de que me explique cuál es el principal argumento de sus sueños, joven.

Él se mordió el labio, como reprimiendo una carcajada, hasta que finalmente confesó:

– Mis sueños tratan de algo por lo que el reverendo Coates me daría una carta de recomendación directa al infierno.

John no pudo seguir mirándole directamente, al verse confirmados sus peores temores. Sueños eróticos. Perfecto, ¿qué podía decir ahora? Como buen adulto y mentor, debería mandarle al reverendo a que se confesara o regañarle severamente. La excusa de que era todo inconsciente ya no valía, si el joven Harry pensaba en ellos durante el día y, probablemente, se estimulaba con su recuerdo.

Además, en Farringham no había chicas. Las únicas personas del sexo femenino eran las criadas, cocineras y… la enfermera Redfern.

No pudo evitar que la comprensión se viera reflejada en su rostro. Ahora todo encajaba: las recurrentes visitas sin motivos consistentes, que no la quisiera hablar de sus sueños… John se sintió asqueado por haberlo descubierto. Él mismo reconocía que Joan era una mujer atractiva y el hecho de que se trataran con tanta familiaridad respondía, al menos por su parte, a que albergaba ciertos sentimientos hacia ella.

Se levantó precipitadamente del asiento para otorgar más severidad a sus próximas palabras, mirándole con lo que esperaba que fuera firmeza.

– ¡Saxon! No quiero escuchar una palabra más, pero le recomiendo encarecidamente que deje de perpetuar esas fantasías, al menos cuando está despierto y consciente, si es que no es capaz de soñar con otras cosas. Y como me entere de que ha recurrido a… – tragó saliva y maldijo su propio sonrojo, sin atreverse a explicarlo con claridad, limitándose por lo tanto a simplemente exclamar: – ¡Las manos quietas!

Sin embargo, él se mantuvo tranquilo, con esa sonrisa insinuada, sin decir nada. Justo cuando John le iba a pedir que se marchara, abrió la boca:

– Señor Smith, no puedo dejar de perpetuarlas a la luz del sol, es imposible. – Replicó, con el tono que se utiliza cuando se explican matemáticas básicas a un niño.

John bufó y se acercó a él, preparado para sacarle de la oreja si era necesario.

– ¿Y eso por qué no, Harold Saxon?

– Porque usted es mi profesor y le veo continuamente.

John tardó un poco en procesar el significado de lo que Harry acababa de decir, porque no tenía ningún sentido. Harold Saxon, ¿soñando con él? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaban refiriéndose a sueños eróticos?

Harry sonrió satisfecho al observar la confusión del profesor. Por fin, pensó el Master.

– Sé que está mal… El reverendo nunca lo ha llegado a afirmar en sus sermones pero aún así lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, profesor… Usted siempre aparece en mis sueños y a mí _me gusta_.

John salió de su sorpresa cuando escuchó la última palabra. Harry la había pronunciado de manera obscena, casi lasciva, y al mirarle se asustó al encontrar un rostro, que siempre había creído inocente, cubierto de ansias y deseos prohibidos.

La máscara de pudor había caído, y el Master exhibía con orgullo su mirada más depredadora, esa especial que sólo dirigía al Doctor, aunque John Smith no lo recordara.

– ¡Depravado! – gritó, aguantando a duras penas el impulso de abofetearle.

Se sentía humillado, engañado por ese niño que ni siquiera comprendía la trascendencia de lo que acababa de contarle.

¿O acaso sí? Harry lo estaba analizando, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos y John se sintió tremendamente incómodo, percatándose de la cercana distancia a la que se encontraban. Cuando el precoz pupilo detuvo su análisis a la altura de su entrepierna y _se relamió_ , John pudo finalmente reaccionar, cruzándole la mejilla derecha con un fuerte manotazo.

– Fuera de aquí –ordenó, con el aliento entrecortado, sintiéndose fatigado.

Harry asintió, todavía con esa ofensiva sonrisa, y se levantó. John juraría que incluso le escuchó una risita cuando se apartó rápidamente de su radio de alcance, evitando el menor roce con Harry como si el menor contacto entre ambos pudiera transmitirle esos pensamientos obscenos.

Pero antes de que Harry abriera la puerta y por fin John pudiera irse a descansar, escuchó su voz suave y seductora a sus espaldas.

– Profesor Smith – John sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, casi ronroneante.

– ¡Qué!

John se arrepintió de haberse girado, porque los ojos de Harold Saxon eran casi hipnotizadores y tremendamente oscuros: dos pozos negros que hablaban de sueños que John, todo un adulto, no había osado jamás imaginarse.

– En los sueños hace eso. Me pega, me llama nombres espantosos, me rechaza y me repudia pero al final… – Harry se pausó, para dar más dramatismo, y John se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que se moría de ganas de escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

– Saxon… – su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que hubiera deseado, e incluso expectante, aunque su pretensión había sido que su tono fuera de advertencia y disgusto.

– Al final siempre acaba haciéndome arrodillar para que se la chupe hasta que se corre en mi boca.

No fue consciente de que se había movido, a una velocidad incluso anormal. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, tenía agarrado a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, sosteniéndole con tanta fuerza contra la pared que los pies de este apenas rozaban el suelo con las puntas. En una situación normal, John Smith jamás habría violado el espacio personal de nadie, ni siquiera de un alumno díscolo, pero ahora sentía tanta rabia que ni le importaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan cerca, a pesar de que, después de lo que Saxon había confesado, la postura podría avivar los deseos indecorosos del joven depravado.

– Ahora mismo lo soltaré y se irá a su dormitorio. Jamás volverá a mencionar este asunto y como vuelva a dirigirse a mí en esos términos será expulsado de la escuela. ¿Lo ha comprendido? – la voz de John desprendía un severo tono de amenaza y sus ojos brillaban con rabia.

Pero el maldito simplemente sonrió aún más, divertido ante el tono airado de su profesor, y comentó:

– ¿No va a azotarme? En mis sueños lo hace siempre, disfruta ver mi trasero desnudo marcado antes de…

No pudo terminar la frase porque John aumentó la presión en torno a su cuello, cortándole parcialmente el aire.

– Demonio – siseó, sintiéndose sobre todo asqueado porque su imaginación, siempre vívida, había imaginado a la perfección el cuadro que le presentaba Saxon: pequeñas y firmes nalgas blancas, cubiertas de líneas rojas que marcaban el camino dejado en la piel tras el paso del bastón.

John apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos avergonzado, porque la imagen era en parte excitante y no debía serlo.

Entonces Harry movió una pierna ligeramente, rozando apenas la entrepierna de John, satisfecho al encontrar un bulto que antes no estaba.

John lo soltó al instante, pegándole de nuevo, tan fuerte que la cabeza de Harry dio contra la pared.

– ¡Insolente! – exclamó con la voz entrecortada por la gran cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que se acumulaban en su interior – ¡Fuera! – exigió, señalando la puerta.

Harry, con los ojos llorosos a su pesar, debido al dolor, cumplió la orden con diligencia. Sin embargo, justo antes de girar el picaporte, lanzó una última provocación al compungido profesor Smith.

– Esta noche me correré de nuevo pensando en usted, señor Smith.

Antes de que John pudiera volver a golpearle, abrió la puerta y se marchó rápidamente, dejándole temblando de furia y vergüenza.

 

***

 

Esa fue la primera noche en la que John Smith soñó con los labios de Harold Saxon rodeando su erección, una mano entrelazada entre los mechones de su pelo, mientras follaba su boca hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara durante todo el tiempo que duró la lección. Fue en ese momento cuando el Master tuvo la confirmación de que, después de meses de aproximación, utilizando a la enfermera Redfern e incluso autolesionándose para llamar su atención, por fin había conseguido llegar a la persona humana del Doctor.

¿Cuánto tardaría en conseguir que cayera en sus brazos?

**Author's Note:**

> "Sognami che io farò lo stesso" significa "sueña conmigo que yo haré lo mismo" y es una frase sacada de la canción "Domani", del grupo italiano Finley.
> 
> Ah, y por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando, los títulos están en italiano porque me salieron así, no por nada en especial jaja.


End file.
